The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and to an image processing method. The invention also relates to an image processing system.
A technique for recognizing the positions of other vehicles from images captured by image processing cameras installed in a vehicle is known to offer a safer traffic vehicle (see, for example, JP-A-2004-189229 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,994 etc.).